A video stream is a collection of video signals that are for display on a display device. The video signals are a representation of visual images in the form of encoded digital data. Video streams are transferred from a source device that creates the video stream to a display device that displays the video stream. In order to ensure that the format of the video stream complies with the display requirements of the display device, the display device sends extended display identification data (EDID) to the source device. The source device creates the video stream to match the EDID and sends the video stream through a branch device to the display device. In particular, the branch device merely forwards the video stream to the display device.